enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Coastals
Coastals are the ones that are supposedly more close to the first humans in their ways of life, ones that have created powerful nations across the coastlines of Énelya. They are more civilized than their cousins and live in grand cities, towns and villages. They are sometimes categorized as walking images of neutrality and ones that have come to question the ancient teachings of the elves, even after their many years of collaboration. Physical description They are average in their size and bodies, lying somewhere between the higher elves and the shorter dwarves. Humans have more variation in their height and weight compared to other humanoids and it is not uncommon to see both short and large humans. The baseline for humans is around 180 centimeters tall and weighing a little under 80 kilograms, with females normally being a little smaller. Their skintones are also quite variable, ranging from light to dark. They share the rough facial hair and masculinity of the dwarves but also the delicacy and beauty of the elves. Coastals don't usually live over a 100 years in natural conditions. Society Some of the humans greatest nations include the Empire of El Sherdan, the Republic of Tolrania and the Kingdom of Vhenan. Humans hold themselves and the dwarves in high regard and while the elves also had their appreciation in the past, they have begun to question their ways and depictions of history in the world. Humans have always had a curious nature and so many have begun to study the past with care and some have dismissed the tales that the elves have told, wanting to find the truth for themselves. Even though the coastals and other subraces of humans are shorter lived than the elves and dwarves, they are more numerous and have a higher birthrate. That is what has helped them to reach all parts of the known world and the coastal humans are the most common civilized race to see in Énelya. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Coastals are great at adapting to different professions and are known for having varying lifestyles. Coastals gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice. *'Size: Medium *'Type: '''Humanoid, human *'Base speed: '30 feet *'Languages: 'Coastals being play speaking Common. Coastals with high Intelligence scores can choose any language they like (except secret languages, such as Druidic and Drow Sign Language). *'Bonus Feat: Coastals select one extra feat at 1st level. *'Skilled:' Coastals gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Silver-Tongued:' Coastals gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. *'Weapon Familiarity:' Coastals are proficient with longswords and short swords. Additionally, coastals that begin play speaking Sherdanian treat any weapon with the word "sherdanian" in its name as a martial weapon. Sherdanian weapons: *Quicksword, sherdanian: :: Cost: 50 gp Weight: 4 lbs. :: Damage: 1d6 (small), 1d8 (medium) Critical: 18-20 / 2x Type: piercing or slashing :: Category: one-handed Proficiency: exotic :: Weapon Group: light blades :: Special: deadly :: A traditional Sherdanian weapon, the quicksword, was originally designed as a dueling weapon for nobles. Quickswords have an exceptionally good grip and a guard that almost covers the entire hand, making its wielder hard to disarm. :: A quicksword gives its user a +2 CMD bonus against disarm attempts. ::You can use the Weapon Finesse feat to apply your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier to attack rolls with a quicksword sized for you, even though it isn’t a light weapon. Category:Humans